The Shrouded Rose
by Yugyuk
Summary: He's Remnant's most wanted murderer and its most loved hero. Though few know the two are the same person he's wanted either way. All of that is about to change for him when he is finally caught and is given a choice: Incarceration or life as a Huntsman. During his time at Beacon he slowly starts to become the one thing he hasn't been for five years... himself. (OCxRuby)
1. Character Bio

**Hello everyone, Yugyuk here giving you the character bio for the main character in: The Shrouded Rose. Who takes the role of main protagonist with a touch of anti-hero. I have spent a lot of time working on him and many other OCs that will show up later in the story, unfortunately some of them are only flashback characters hope you're okay with that.**

**As this is my first (and probably only) fanfiction I will take all; if any; suggestions into consideration. All flames will be ignored.**

* * *

><p><span>Real Name:<span> Unknown

Nicknames/aliases: Robert Andrew Nelson, Robby, The Smiling Swordsman/SS, Killer of the Kingdoms, The Human Grimm, Mistake Number One, The Shroud, Remnant's necessary evil, God of Miracles, A Dying Prodigy, Remnant's Guardian Angel, Stan G. Ospeirch, Nathan Marek Enderson, Roland S. Eun, Rodney A. North.

Preferred Alias: Robert Andrew Nelson

Age: 16

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 8" (6' 7" while wielding Gondavon/Gemini)

Hair color: Brown (Silver while wielding Gondavon/Gemini)

Eye color: Brown (Eyes turn completely red while wielding Gondavon/Gemini or when he's very angry)

Complexion: Light tan (Pitch black while wielding Gondavon/Gemini)

Body Build: Lean, toned, and muscular.

Appearance: At a distance, Robby tends to give off the appearance of a harmless individual, however up close he tends to give off a protective type of vibe. His hair is very loose and is easily caught in the wind and reaches down to the back of his neck the only section of hair that aren't on an even level are his bangs that obscure his forehead and the hair in front of his ears is visibly sorter; aside from the deep scar on the lower left side of his lip; his face and body are completely clear of any wounds and hair; aside from the hair on the top of his head and eye brows. He also has a very well developed six pack. While holding Gondavon/Gemini Robby can't help but develop an evil smile that can't go away and his hair reaches to six feet in length.

Fighting style: Prefers fighting unarmed, will occasionally disarm opponents and use their said weapon against its owner, even though he has multiple amounts of firearms and mêlée weapons he has at his disposal he rarely uses them, refuses to use Gondavon/Gemini unless necessary or needs to take the fight seriously.

Weapon: Gondavon- An 8 foot long sword, two blades next to each other on the guard, yet merged. The handle is exactly 1 foot long, the height of the guard is 2 inches, the length is 1 foot six inches, and the width is eight inches. From the top of the guard to the tip of the blade (when merged) measures 6 feet 10 inches in height, 1 foot 4 inches in length, and 4 inches in width. The blade goes up at a 90 degree angle; at 6' 10" the blade goes 17 degrees down words there is a gap in the angle between 8 and 11 inches this gap goes down 2 feet then merges at a 39 degree angle from both ends of the blade filling the gap. Gondavon is capable of splitting itself apart into two separate blades with the press of a button on the handle, this form is called: Gemini. When the button is pressed the shorter blade launches out at 24 miles per hour a new handle forms on the shorter blade of Gemini, while the handle on the longer blade moves toward the center, and the guard extends on both blades. Both Gondavon and its Gemini form can absorb dust in any form. In addition Gondavon can phase in and out of reality by the will of its owner.

Aura color and capabilities: Robby's aura is grey with a black tint to it; the amount of aura he has is highly larger than that of the average person. Robby demonstrates a great degree of control of it and can use his aura to catch bullets and catch even the quickest mêlée attacks; unfortunately his aura can not heal any wounds he gets from a battle.

Semblence: Molecule Manipulation- Able to manipulate the molecules of himself, Gondavon, his clothing; he can even change someone's appearance. However he cannot manipulate molecules of another individual or object unless physical contact with said individual is occurring. He can also use his semblence to walk through walls. If activated with pinpoint timing he can survive injuries that could easily kill him such as: decapitation.

Insignia: Previously a blue cross, now said cross has a red 'S' overlapping it, in the 'S' the word 'your' is located at the top portion, while 'from' is located at the bottom.

Clothing: (As The Shroud) Large grey duster, white undershirt, grey leather gloves, brown jeans, brown outdoor boots, a custom made dark violet mask somewhat resembling a motorcycle helmet with a reflective panel covering his face. Insignia located and the back of the Duster.

(As The Smiling Swordsman) Black trench coat, black jeans, black dress shoes, silver spiked wrist guards, a white mask with a large crescent opening for his mouth. Insignia located on the wrist guards.

(As Hunter) White hooded spring jacket, grey undershirt, black pants, black boots with grey trim, white gloves, a necklace made out of .50 caliber bullets the words: 'We're your friends' are engraved on each bullet. Insignia located on the palm of each glove.

Likes: Saving people, stopping crimes, capable individuals, playing the piano, researching history, collecting weaponry, Vale, puzzles and board games.

Dislikes: Criminals, Grimm, remembering his past, using Gondavon/Gemini, Humanities mistreatment of the Faunus, killing people, bullies, racists, the Atlesian military, Atlas, Mistral, modern trends, religious beliefs, and Huntsmen.

Strengths: Enhanced sense of danger, hyper awareness, superhuman reflexes, IQ of 158, near unlimited funding, resourceful contacts legal or otherwise, master manipulator, anonymity, near perfect memory, expert in counter-surveillance, indomitable will, high tolerance for pain.

Weaknesses: Slight symptoms of paranoia, easily distracted by piano music, a strong desire for his death, a large loss of sanity when using Gondavon/Gemini.

Personality: Due to all of the work he does and crimes he's committed Robby is use to lying and can trick even the best of interrogators, he also has a vast selection of personas he can hide behind making it nearly impossible for anyone to know what his true personality is. However under all of his personas, Robby is actually a very calm and stoic person under most circumstances, he is a very loyal, kind, and compassionate person who takes great pride in his appearance and is not afraid to speak his mind; however he has a very cruel, brutal, and psychotic side to him, most often seen while using Gondavon/Gemini. His sense of humor is vastly large and he will joke about almost anything.

History: Born an orphan in the kingdom Mistral, Robby was subjugated to large amounts of bullying at the orphanage he resided in, due to most of it being physical he unlocked his aura and semblence at the age of 3, Gondavon however was something he was blessed with, he practiced with it alone so no one knew of its existence. At age 11 he ran away from the orphanage, erased all traces of his existence, and sneaked aboard the first airship to Atlas, hours upon arrival he impressed a local street gang known as: 'The Wings of Appreciation' he served as a member for almost 4 years of his life. The Atlas police department dubbed him as 'The Smiling Swordsman' for survivors of his attacks claimed he never stopped smiling when he tried to kill them with Gondavon. When he was 12 the Atlas Police managed to corner him at its Cross Continental Transmit tower, however The Smiling Swordsman had fallen out of police jurisdiction and the Atlesian Military was sent to deal with him. One third of the Atlesian Military was decimated that day he would have destroyed the rest of it and killed the reporters who wanted to witness: 'The demise of The Smiling Swordsman' but he was forced to retreat due to a life threatening fight against Qrow. Thanks to Robby The Wings had become more of an organized terrorist group instead of a street gang and The Wings spread across the kingdoms, eventually Robby was sent back to Mistral where he was ordered by the leader to kill everyone in the orphanage he grew up in. He refused, The Wings needed to show their members even to the most respected and talented members insubordination was not acceptable, and The Wings tried to kill him, eventually Robby and 3 members who had saved him from an execution; were the only surviving members left. He took a very large amount of Lien and moved to Vale to start a new life, he decided to live in seclusion at an abandoned hotel, until he could find a home he could purchase without drawing suspicion. When he entered a clothing store for a new wardrobe, the store was being robbed by 12 people he single-handedly knocked them out but in the process received a cut on the left side of his lower lip, but decided against healing it as a reminder of what he has become, he purchased a new Duster at the store and the cashiers asked who he was, he told them: "I am Remnant's necessary evil, but you can call me: The Shroud." he has been saving people and stopping crimes in all 4 of the kingdoms ever since but continued to break the law in order to do so.

Wanted for: Criminal mischief, Assault and battery, Fleeing the scene of a crime, Vandalism, 43,976 accounts of Murder (and those are just the ones they know he's responsible for), Violent acts against the Kingdoms of Remnant, Arson, Trespassing, (I could go on but I think you get the point)

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know; he sounds overpowered, but rest assure I know how to put him in many situations that could easily lead to his death.<strong>

**There is much more I could have put in the history section but it would ruin some other OC's grand appearances and his true reason for hating Huntsmen.**

**If you have any questions about the fanfic please ask away I will answer them as long as the answer is not too 'spoilerish' to the story.**

**I'll likely have the first official chapter released tomorrow... Sorry. It's late at night and I'm very tired.  
><strong>

**Feel free to leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 1: Complications

**So hello my fellow readers. I just want to say: words cannot describe how sorry I am for the delay; but in my defense: I've had to deal with constant power failures and A LOT of personal issues. Slightly off topic this fanfic now has**** 224 views, 2 favorites, and 8 follows in the time I've been gone. I must say I didn't think I'd get THAT much attention. I'm flattered I really am.**

**I updated this because I wasn't satisfied with the original version.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs.**

**And now my friends the madness begins.**

* * *

><p><strong>South-Western Portion of the Commercial District, Vale, Day 28,754 6:37 P.M<strong>

Four people were in a car all of which were wearing ski masks, gloves, and thick black clothing all of this was necessary to hide their identities for their smash-and-grab robbery they planned for everything, the police response time, the camera placements, and the jewelry that was worth stealing.

The driver rammed the car into the doorway, "Ten seconds!" the driver yelled as his passengers quickly got out of the vehicle and started to break the glass and get the jewelry they planned to sell, got back in the car and took off. About halfway down the block an unfamiliar voice asked, "Where are we going on this road trip?" everyone in the car looked to see The Shroud in the back seat, before they could react or even question how he managed to get in the car without them noticing, Robby quickly knocked out the thieves in the back then tased the ones in the front. The car started to swerve out of control he quickly used his semblance to phase out of the car seconds before it crashed into a building. He slowly brought his head down and nodded.

"Where the hell did he get his license?" He asked no one in particular,

"Because that was the worst road trip ever."

* * *

><p><strong>From Dust 'till Dawn, Vale, Day 28,754 8:48 P.M<strong>

_"So this is where I'm needed next huh?" _Robby thought as he passed the window he took a quick glance through the window he quickly noticed a figure in a hooded red cloak something quickly caught his eye through the reflective plastic on one of the comic books that were placed next to the magazines; a silver belt buckle in the shape of a rose, alongside that he noticed a type of weapon he was all too familiar with slug across the back of her waist, a High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe similar to the one Qrow; or as he always referred to him as: Gardner; used to nearly end his life with four years ago, he quickly pushed his thoughts about Gardner out of his mind.

_"Stop Robby you don't need to remember him."_ he thought,_ "I save people now and I only kill in self-defense, I'm not a monster anymore. Though if she's as good with that as him I'll have to take precautions."_

Robby entered the shop he was still wearing his trademark outfit which smelled like burning rubber from the last mission he went on; although his presence was quickly noticed by the shopkeeper, the girl in the red hood Robby spotted before he entered hadn't, Robby rested his elbows on the counter.

"Y-You're… The Shroud." The Shopkeeper said,

"Very observant." Robby responded,

"Why are you here?" The Shopkeeper asked, "There hasn't been a robbery-"

"Well in about five minutes five maybe six people are going to come through that door and rob the place-"

The song Ruby was listening to had just stopped playing, during the split second before the next song started she heard a distorted robot-like voice, she quickly lowered her hood, took of her headphones and silently looked for the source of the noise, when she looked around the stalls she froze as soon as she saw him.

_"The Shroud? HERE?! OH! MY! GOD! Out of the millions of people on Remnant I ended up crossing paths WITH. THE. SHROUD!"_ Ruby thought.

Whilst Ruby was in her little world, Robby had finished talking to the shopkeeper and saw Ruby in his peripheral vision earlier and now that he was done talking he got a good look at her, she appeared to be around his age, five foot two inches, her hair was short and black in color though there was a red tint to it at the bottom. She was wearing a black blouse with cross-shaped pins holding her cloak to her shirt she also wore a skirt the red trimmings she also has .50 caliber bullets wrapped around her belt along with a pouch to hold spare ammunition for her HCSS. The one thing that stood out to him was her silver eyes. The person who had eyes closest matching that was his old friend Mitoi who had platinum colored eyes, Robby had never seen that shade of eye color before. Thinking she could still be a threat to him Robby wanted to get a take on her personality and he knew just how to do it.

"Hey Rose!" Robby said now bringing his full attention to the girl he had dubbed: Rose. "Stop staring at me please, it's creeping me out."

"Eep!" Ruby almost shouted as she quickly hid between the stalls, her face started to glow a shade of pink.

_"How does he know my last name?"_ she thought.

_"Socially-awkward type. She might make a better ally than an enemy."_ Robby thought, _"The shopkeeper already agreed to leave for the night, and keep the lights on to make sure the perps don't go to another dust shop let's see if Rose will help me prevent them from entering the building, I mean after all she is pretty cute. Whoa there Andrew don't think like that, she's not Mystery... hopefully she'll never end up like her or the others... damn what is the name of this street? Memory Lane? Let's just get this over with."_

Robby walked over to where she was hiding and couldn't help but smirk as he saw her trying to hide her face behind her hood.

"Listen Rose-" was all he could muster before she tried to run away, he quickly grabbed her hood and lifted her up so her face reached his helmet.

"As I was _trying_ to say." he started, "I noticed you have a HCSS around your waist, why you have one of those things is _beyond _me, so here's the gist. In about three minutes five people are going to try and rob this store which is why I'm here. So… tell me Rose, how would you like to help The Shroud on one of his missions?" he then set her back on her feet.

"Well… uhhhh… okay?" Ruby responded with a weak smile and a thumbs up.

"That's the spirit." Robby said he then started walking towards the entrance to the store and motioned for Ruby to follow for which she quickly obliged, "Now personally I had planned to take out these people by myself when they entered the store, but with your help I think we can stop them before they even enter the store." Robby opened the door and held it open for Ruby, she walked out of the store oblivious to the fact Robby had pick-pocketed her and got a look at her scroll, the words: 'Property of Signal Academy' were engraved into it.

_"What a waste." _he thought, "This slipped out of your pocket while you were dangling."

"Hmm?" Ruby turned around and saw Robby holding her scroll, "Oh! Thanks!" she said as grabbed her scroll from his hand.

"Sooooooooooo what now?" She asked.

Robby went to the left of the door and leaned against the wall and calmly said, "Now we wait."

"What?" Ruby asked completely dumbstruck with Robby's logic.

"We wait dear Rose, at the moment tis all we can do." Robby said,

"But aren't we suppose to be stopping bad guys or something?" Ruby asked,

"Be patient Rose, the _'bad guys'_ are coming to us remember?" Robby asked,

"Oh… yeah… sorry must have slipped my mind." Ruby said innocently with a small nervous laugh.

Robby started to smile under his helmet.

After almost two minutes of waiting five people came towards the store all of them were wearing some form of suit, though the one in the white suit was someone Robby recognized.

"Hello Roman." Robby said moving away from the building, "It's been a while."

"Friend of yours?" Ruby asked moving away from the store,

"Hardly." Robby said, "So Roman going out to commit a crime without your buddy Mordecai this time? I'd call that progress."

Roman let out a small chuckle, "Don't flatter yourself Shroud." he said, "You're a game Mordy's tired of playing, and -" he stopped mid sentence as he noticed Ruby, "And who's this? Ain't she a little a young to be committing herself to your pointless cause?"

Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose, turned it into its scythe form and slammed it into the ground with the barrel of the gun being pointed right at Roman.

Roman gave a quick glare at Ruby "Kill them both."

Two of the four men in the black suits pulled out sub-machine guns while the other two rushed forward with red katanas.

"I'll take the right ones you take the left." Robby said.

"Got it." Ruby said,

One rushed at Robby and tried to slash him he ducked under the swipe grabbed the man's arm and twisted it behind his back then punched the man in the back of the neck, as the man fell to the ground Robby grabbed his katana, and rushed toward the others goons. Ruby on the other hand jumped on top of her weapon swirled around the top to dodge to stab by her goon's katana and she ended up kicking said goon in the face.

While Robby ran forward cutting apart the bullets coming at him with the katana he grabbed earlier, Ruby used her semblence to quickly make her way behind the goon along her path and slammed him into the ground with the back-end of Crescent Rose. While Ruby had the other goon distracted, Robby managed to knock him out he then picked up the goon's body and used his aura to send the body at Roman which in turn sent him back towards the shop.

Ruby gave Robby a puzzled look, "How did you-"

"Not important."

Roman had gotten back on his feet he looked at his goons and said, "You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." he looked back at his opponents, "Well, Shroud, Red, I think we all say it's been an eventful evening, but as much as I'd love to stick around-" Roman pointed his cane towards his combatants the bottom opened up to reveal a crosshair, "I'm afraid _this_ is where we part ways." a large flare came out from the bottom of the cane, Robby grabbed Ruby by her waist and jumped out of the blast zone.

Ruby's face started to glow red due to how close he was holding her, "T-thanks." she said nervously,

Robby set her down, "You're welcome, Rose."

"Why do you smell like burnt rubber?" Ruby asked,

"Long story." Robby then evaporated into ashes these ashes started heading towards the rooftops, Ruby quickly realized why, near the top of a ladder leading to the roof was Roman she quickly went next to the ladder and used Crescent Rose to launch herself to the top of the building which Robby and Roman were currently on.

"Going somewhere, Roman?" Robby asked,

"As persistent as always, Shroud." Roman turned around and faced the two.

"Shame, Mordecai's not here to save you this time."

"Who ever said Mordy wasn't here?"

A Bullhead appeared behind Roman, and standing on top of one of the wings was a man in an outfit similar to Roman's, but instead of the suit being white his was red though it also lacked a scarf and hat. His hair was short and colored in very dark shade of crimson that matched his eyes, and his goatee.

The man jumped down and landed next to Roman, showing he was about an inch taller than Roman, "Why hello Dusty and company." he said, "Tonight's performance has been brought to by Bullheads… and chains..." He flicked his wrists and seven long chains that looked like they belonged on a chainsaw started coming out of his sleeves and they started defying gravity, flailing over his head, "_Lots_ of chains."

"Why Mordecai…" Robby said sarcastically, "You always know how to make an entrance."

"And _you_ never know when to _die_, Shroud!" Mordecai shouted the chains started to swirl in loops now, "Let's see if I can't cut you and the girl down into bits, shale we?"

Four of the chains started rushing at Robby, while the other three headed towards Ruby. Robby grabbed the chains headed for him, Ruby cut through what seemed like an endless supply of chains until they had wrapped themselves around Crescent Rose. A hatch opened up on the Bullhead, Roman quickly made his way inside, "Mordy!" He yelled.

Mordecai nodded, the chains around Crescent Rose managed to pull it up and lift Ruby off the ground Mordecai used his chains to spin Ruby around and then the chains let go of her scythe send her flying towards Robby, when the two made contact with each other Robby released his grip on the chains and Mordecai pushed those chains forward and they ended up piercing through his neck.

Robby started coughing out blood thus obscuring his some of his vision from inside the helmet, Mordecai pulled the chains out the way they came in while a new chain latched inside the Bullhead and pulled Mordecai inside it.

"SHROUD!" Ruby grabbed Robby off the ground, as blood started spurting out of his neck.

"And for good measure." Roman tossed out a red dust crystal, sense Ruby was too concerned about Robby's well-being this went completely unnoticed by her, Roman shot a flare from his cane upon contact with the dust crystal the blast was much larger.

"Perfection." Mordecai said,

"Huh?" Roman said,

When the dust settled a purple looking circle somewhat resembling a glyph was seen and behind it was a blonde haired woman about six-foot five inches, green eyes were hiding behind her rectangle glasses, she was wearing what appeared to be long-sleeved business attire with a skirt, alongside her black boots she also wore a black and purple cape.

Ruby looked at the woman as she readjusted her glasses waved her wand and several streaks of light appeared out of nowhere and started heading towards the Bullhead. Mordecai was able to stop a few of them but when the first one hit he couldn't stop the others that constantly came down.

"Get her out here, now." Mordecai demanded,

Roman didn't need convincing; he got his bearings and made his way to the front.

"We got a Huntress." Roman stated,

"Rose…" Robby said.

"Shroud?" Ruby looked back down at him and was beyond shocked most of the blood that covered his body was gone and so were the wounds in his neck. "You're alive!" she screamed.

"Yeah Mordecai will have to try better than that to kill me." Robby said, "And besides, I think we have bigger problems." he pointed up towards the Bullhead that now had someone else was standing beside Mordecai, "And could you please put me down."

Ruby quickly realized the situation the she was in, Ruby let go of him and got on her feet, Robby followed suit.

"Nice of you to join me M'lady." Mordecai stated,

The new combatant launched out some type of fireball the blonde haired woman, she quickly blocked it, seconds later the residue exploded and the woman jumped out of it, she used the loose pieces of the building to use as a spear that launched towards the Bullhead, the mystery opponent launched more fireballs at the spear, but it continued along its path. The Bullhead leaned towards it ultimately tearing the spear apart however the pieces joined into a current of three separate pieces of energy headed at the Bullhead, then a sphere emerged from the Bullhead and the currents disappeared into tiny little shards.

_"Well, I think these two are at a standstill, only one way to settle this." _Robby opened his duster and pulled out a Uzi and took aim at the mystery opponent's legs then let fire, Ruby started shooting as well. Mordecai brought out ten chains from his sleeves to protect the mystery combatant from the substantial amount of gunfire, though some of the bullets were beanbag rounds. They continued shooting until they ran out of ammo then they were suddenly launched forward by the blonde woman, and the Bullhead pulled away.

_"Well played, Roman well played."_ Robby thought as he got to his feet,

Next thing he knew his helmet flew off his head and he was back on the ground, the look the blonde woman had was shocked to say the least, then Ruby looked at him and started to develop a very faint blush, as Robby smiled and said, "Rose, you're staring again."

* * *

><p><strong>PRIME ASSET: TRUE FACE IDENTIFIED.<strong>

**CALCULATING FATE...**

**ASSET DEATH: 38.57%**

**ASSET SURVIVAL: 61.43%**

**ASSET DEACTIVATION: 98.78%**

**AUTOGENOUS RESOLUTION: 1.22%**

**CAUSALITY**** CALCULATION: IN PROGRESS**

**TRACKING ASSET...**

**ASSET LOST.**

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Location, Day 28,754 10:27 PM<strong>

Ruby was sitting in a chair opposite of the door, as was Robby, albeit Ruby wasn't handcuffed to her chair, the blond woman had introduced herself as: Glynda but she was currently out of the room.

_"Why is Rose here with me if that Glynda woman wanted to bring me to the police she would have done it so why am I_ _here?" _Robby looked at Ruby,_ "May as well talk to her, it might be the last chance I get to talk to someone sane and attractive for that matter."_ Robby used his semblence and phased his hands out of the cuffs, "We haven't been properly introduced," Robby offered his hand, "Robert Nelson." Ruby looked at his empty cuffs and back to his hands, she slowly brought out her hand and shook his, "Ruby Rose, but you already knew that."

"No I... really didn't."

"Okaaaaaaayyy, than why have you been calling me by my last name?"

"The belt buckle."

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Nonononono it's-it's fine you c-can call me Rose if-if you want." Ruby said she started poking her index fingers together.

"Okay, Rose."

She gave him a weak smile, "So what does that 'S' on your back stand for?"

"Savior."

Ruby took a closer look at his symbol and said, "Savior... your... from... Cross?"

"Death." Robby bluntly stated, "Your savior from death."

"Oh... um... you should know a lot of rumors are going around about what you really look like under your helmet."

Robby raised an eyebrow, "Such as?"

"That you're in your early 30's, have curly blonde hair, blue eyes, goatee, a lot of scars, but overall a handsome guy."

"Well you can't believe everything people say."

_"Well at least they got the handsome part right." _Ruby thought,

An awkward silence set in Ruby tried to break the ice, "So how did you start doing... whatever it is.. you do?"

"Well it wasn't my first career choice." Robby joked, "Let's just say I got tired of watching people die and other people get away with things they shouldn't. What-"

Their conversation was cut short when Glynda entered the room, Robby quickly phased his hands back into the cuffs and said, "If you're going to talk to me can you at least drop the formalities." he started to shake the cuffs, she simply stared at him, "Is that look suppose to scare me, because if so you a _big_ refresher course."

"Quiet." Glynda said,

"Say please and I might listen." Robby taunted,

She gave him a death stare then turned her attention to Ruby, "As for you young lady your actions will not be taken lightly, you aided a wanted criminal and put yourself and others in great danger."

"They started it!" Ruby shouted,

Robby chuckled a bit "Do you honestly think she cares?" he asked, "The only thing she's going to do now is-"

"Quiet!" She shouted, Robby hissed in response, "If it were up to me Mr. Shroud here would be handed over to the authorities and _you_ young lady, would be sent home... with a pat on the back..."

_"Wait for it..." _Robby thought,

"And a slap on the wrist!" Glynda shouted bringing her wand down nearly hitting Ruby's wrist she brought her hands back towards her chest in response,

_"There it is."_ Robby thought,

"But, there's someone here that would like to meet you; _both_ of you."

A man wearing a black suit, shaded glasses, light brown eyes, and grey hair, entered the room, he was holding coffee mug and a plate of cookies "Ruby Rose... you have silver eyes."

"Uh... um." Ruby hesitated,

"Gonna say this right now." Robby interrupted, "Eye color. Not the best ice breaker."

The man chuckled, "Well Mr. Shroud your reputation certainly proceeds you, though you're much younger than I expected."

"I'll take whatever compliment I can get at this point." Robby said with a smile,

"So." the man said turning his attention to Ruby, "Where did you learn to do this?" Glynda held up a scroll that showed the fight on the street.

"S-Signal Academy." Ruby said shyly,

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" He asked,

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby said,

"I see..." he slid the plate of cookies over to Ruby, she grabbed one of them and took a bite, then she proceeded to eat every cookie on the plate at a fast pace.

"It's just that I've only seen one scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow..."

"Om tas ma unkel." Ruby said,

"Can I get a translation in English, Rose?" Robby asked,

She let out an embarrassed chuckle, "Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow."

_"Well." _Robby thought, _"__This is one-sidingly awkward."_

"I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. Now I'm all like-" Ruby proceeded to make poor karate gestures in the air.

"So I've noticed." the man set his mug down and leaned forward, "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well... I want to be a Huntress." Ruby said,

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah!" Ruby said, "I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!" she started to talk faster, "You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!" she giggled, "I mean don't get me wrong Robert what you and the police do is alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, **_gosh_**, you know!"

"Robert?" The man asked,

Robby tried to beat his head on the desk but cuffs held him back, "And like _that_, my anonymity is destroyed."

"I'm sorry." Ruby said,

"It's fine, Rose." Robby said quietly,

Deciding to give Robby some space the man changed the subject. "Do you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon." Ruby said,

"Hello." Ozpin said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." Ruby said,

"Do you want to come to my school?" he asked,

"More than anything." Ruby said,

Ozpin smiled, "And what about you, Robert?"

"What about me?" he asked, "I'm a criminal going to lockup remember?"

"Well, that depends." Ozpin said,

"On?" Robby queried,

"Tell me Robert, which would you rather prefer, imprisonment or life as a huntsman?" Ozpin asked,

Robby immediately realized where Ozpin was going with this, "Ozpin, Rose, Glynda, may I blunt for a moment?"

"Nothing stopped you before." Ozpin said,

"You do realize the options your laying out for me are basically: death or incarceration?" Robby asked,

"Call it what you w-"

"Let me finish." Robby interrupted, "I'll take the latter, under two conditions."

"And what would those be?" Ozpin asked,

"Well, if you can imagine it I like being an unknown in society, so can we all agree to keep my identity a secret between the four of us?" Robby asked,

"That's fine with me I can keep a secret." Ruby said with confidence.

_"Sure you can."_ Robby thought,

"That is acceptable." Ozpin said,

Glynda merely rolled her eyes,

"I need a verbal response, Glynda."

"Fine." She said with irritation.

"What's the second condition?" Ozpin asked.

"I want access to every file on all Huntsman and Huntresses alive, names, contacts, mission details everything."

"THAT IS OUT OF THE-"

"Glynda! Please." Ozpin interrupted, than he spoke in a threatening tone, "Robert, why do you need all of that information?"

Robby looked at Ruby, although unlike the duo of 'interrogators' in front of the door her look wasn't threatening, but confused. _"She doesn't need to hear about this."_ Robby thought, "If you want to know that Rose and Glynda need to leave the room. I'm not saying anything else until that happens."

Ozpin sighed and lowered his head, "Miss Rose, Glynda please take your leave."

Glynda was beyond furious with the current events taking place and was very reluctant to leave the room, but she left regardless, Ruby got out of her seat and headed out the door, when she went to shut the door she saw the look in Robby's eyes they were filled with nothing but sorrow, telling her whatever he was about to share was something that scarred him for life, she shut the door.

As soon as it shut, Robby told Ozpin everything about himself, the people he killed, the things he did, the abuse he suffered throughout his life, what truly inspired him start saving people, how he knew when those events would happen, how he knew Ozpin could be trusted with all this knowledge, but most importantly how a rogue huntsman had killed five close friends of his when he was The Shroud.

"You do realize you just admitted to several thousand acts of terrorism?" Ozpin asked,

"Yes, I know but like I've already told you: I'll never forgive myself for my actions, but there's still someone out there who is violent enough to kill five good people in cold blood. Now I can make sure that what happened to them doesn't happen to anyone else, but you have to make that choice. So tell me Ozpin what is your decision?"

Ozpin thought about his options, "If the beast has already been tamed there should is no need to worry about it at all." Ozpin said, "You'll have your access Mr. Nelson. Treat them with care and... I should tell you when others find out about your past... you should know I won't be able to protect you."

"Never said I wanted your protection." Robby stated

* * *

><p><strong>7,554 feet above Vale, Day 28,755 4:12 PM<strong>

Robby had taken everything of sentimental value to him on to this prison of an academy he was headed to. He knew an outfit change would be necessary. Someone wearing a duster was bound to get a red flag from most people at Beacon. So he put together something that would make him blend in with everyone else.

He was enjoying the free time he had after all solitude and silence, were things he didn't get very often, that is until someone started to poke the back of his shoulder, _"If I ignore it maybe it'll go away." _Robby thought,

"Hey Hoodie?" someone asked definitely a woman, though she had like a childish pitch to her voice, "Hoodie! Hoodie! Hoodie! **Hoodie! _HEY HOODIE_!"** she shouted,

_"Didn't think so." _Robby thought,

He turned around and faced the woman, she was a squirrel faunus obviously noticeable by the squirrel ears sticking out of her long red hair, she stood at five foot four inches, with yellow eyes, white complexion, C cup breasts and a thin model; she was wearing a pale-red sleeve-less Roman tunic with two tarps hanging over her legs that reached down to her silver polished high heals, there appeared to be a symbol that resembled an acorn with a fuse in it, on the tarps, along her back there appeared to be a curved battle-axe, along with several blades that looked similar to the one on her axe.

"Yes?" Robby asked,

The smile the girl had on her face continued to grow, she leaned forward and said, "Hi! I'm Teresa! Can I call you hoodie? Good because that name suits you. Not that you're wearing a suit then I'd call you Tux instead." She giggled, "Quick question have you ever killed anyone?"

_"This is gonna be my whole life at this hell-hole isn't it?"_ Robby thought as he sighed and answered, "Not recently."

* * *

><p><strong>PRIME ASSET DEACTIVATION: CONFIRMED.<strong>

**POSSIBLE THREATS TO PRIME ASSET IDENTIFIED.**

**PROFESSOR OZPIN**

**PROFESSOR GOODWITCH, GLYNDA**

**ROSE, RUBY**

**STELLER, ISABELLE**

**TAYLOR, VERONICA**

**SCHNEE, WEISS**

**NIKOS, PYRRHA**

**BEST COURSE OF ACTION FOR ASSET SURVIVAL: OBSERVE.**

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it the first official chapter now I know the whole him joining Beacon thing is Cliché but what the hell.<strong>

**If you're wondering why an unmodified Uzi is in the story allow me to explain, despite the complicated weaponry that exists there are individuals that prefer simplistic weapons over complected weapons.**

**Now let me get something of my chest... I DO NOT NEED IDEAS FOR OCS! I have spent time before the start of RWBY: Volume two, coming up with OCS and I'm satisfied with them so please don't send me OC ideas for this story.**

**Speaking of OCs I bet your curious about who that Mitoi person is don't worry you'll see him in due time.**

**From now on I will not be setting due-dates for the chapters due to how awful I fell about not posting this one sooner. Updates will happen when they happen.**

**Let me know what you think of the three OCs shown so far either by review or PM.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Prison Called Beacon

**Hello my fellow readers, I'm back to give you another chapter of The Shrouded Rose.**

**Sorry if anyone seems a little OOC in this chapter.**

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter via review, please feedback is well appreciated.**

**Answers to some of the questions I got will be answered at the bottom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Location Unknown, Day 28,604 10:56 PM, Playing logged audio.<strong>

_"You're telling me **Pandora** sent us after this man just so we could **kill** him?" a voice similar to Robby's asked,_

_"For good reason, **Robby**." A female voice said, "He's the key to letting a very **dangerous man** walk free."_

_"Than why send us to **kill** him, **Nicole**? Why not let** Verchem**, **Ambr**_**_é_**_, and **Mitoi** deal with this why send us to **kill** him?" A male voice asked._

_"Maybe she's curious about wither or not we'll be able to take their positions." A different female voice queried,_

_"**Julie**, do you even hear the words coming out of your mouth?" A younger female voice asked, "The difference between us and **The Head Hunters** is simple. **Pandora** tells us about people who need to be saved and **Pandora** tells them about people who need to be **killed**."_

_"**Melissa** and **Melvin** are right." Another female voice said, "If he needs to be** killed** so baldly why not let them deal with this problem? Why send us?"_

_"Elementary **Broke**, because he's not a danger to others he's the key to letting someone who is walk among us." Nicole said, "Someone that **The Head Hunters** and even **Borris** won't be able to stop."_

* * *

><p><strong>7,554 feet above Vale, Day 28,755 4:23 PM<strong>

Robby had been walking around the airship trying to find someone else for Teresa to annoy, nine minutes listening to her talk was starting to frustrate him, out of all the people Robby knew Teresa would definitely win 1st prize for most: talkative; make that most hyperactive and talkative.

"Seriously, there's no way you can be a mercenary; you're too short to be one! Have you been outside the walls? Are you romantically involved with anyone? I think so. She must feel lucky. I mean honestly saving people or killing people for a living must get pretty lonely. What do you look like with the hood up Hoodie?" She grabbed Robby's hood flung it up over his head, thus covering his face._ "I can't imagine anyone being friends with her."_ Robby thought,_ "Guess she's like me in a way." _

"Teresa!" a voice cried out, yet again another woman though her voice sounded more mature than Teresa, however this was someone Robby knew. "Hi Izzy." Teresa said, Robby smiled after hearing Teresa butcher Isabelle's name like that, he then saw Isabelle come into view.

Isabelle was five-foot ten inches tall, with tan complexion, B sized breasts, average figure, long blue hair, and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a short-sleeved ocean blue cotton flight jacket with a violet tint on the edges, a violet undershirt with silver cufflinks in the shape of a diving hawk on the end of the sleeves, blue cargo pants, there were four blue tail feathers each about one foot long coming out the back of her waist pointing downward. She also wears long polished iron boots that almost reached her knees, she also had two jimpuls in black sheaths behind her back being held in place by two sashes.

"Making new friends, Teresa?" Isabelle asked,

"Yep!" Teresa said, "This is Hoodie. He says he's a mercenary, which I don't believe because he's so short. You told me mercenaries are tall, tough, and armed to the teeth. He doesn't look anything like that! I mean he's taller than me but that's not the point I'm trying t-"

Robby put his hand over Teresa's lips and said, "You are stereotyping on so many levels."

Isabelle tilted her head and asked the hooded man, "Do I know you?"

Robby pulled the hood off, "Hi Isabelle." he said, "Remember me?"

Isabelle couldn't believe her eyes, there standing in front of her was the person that saved from her own family; twice. Once by relocation the other by killing the pursuers, though he wasn't the person who killed her entire family. She knew they had to be put down; her family was a group of cold, cruel, and merciless killers that would kill anyone for the right amount of money.

"W-what ar-"

"We can catch up later, Isabelle. For now can you please make sure your friend Teresa stops following me?"

She quickly nodded,

Teresa let out a loud moan, "But I wanna-"

"Teresa, remember that talk we had about: personal space?"

Teresa let out a childish pout as Robby started walking from the two faunus girls.

"And for future knowledge, my name is: Robby."

Robby had been walking around the airship for about two minutes trying to relieve his stress he had obtained from that incident, and so far it wasn't working but he carried hoping to find someplace quiet. He immediately stopped in his tracks upon seeing a very familiar girl in a red cloak, being hugged by a blonde haired girl.

Teenager no doubt, about as tall as Robby, wearing a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that looks like a burning heart. Her vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there were two small, golden buttons, a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She had black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white, asymmetrical back skirt. Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck. She also has brown, knee-high platform boots that seem to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also bares a gray, bandana-like object wrapped around the top of her boot, along with fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is coming to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

"Please stop." Ruby said gasping for air,

"But I'm so proud of you!"

"Really sis, it was nothing."

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is gonna think you're the bee's knees."

"I don't wanna be the bee's knees I don't wanna be any kind of knees I just wanna be a normal girl with normal knees."

"You signed that petition away when you chose this life, Rose." Robby said.

Ruby jumped a little upon hearing Robby's voice and quickly turned around to face him, she quickly took notice of his new wardrobe, a white hooded spring jacket, a grey undershirt, white gloves, black pants, black boots with a grey trim. The only thing she thought was a little overboard was his .50 cal necklace.

"You're staring again."

Ruby started to blush.

"So who's your friend?" the blonde teen asked,

"Oh... um... Yang this is Robert I... met him yesterday."

"Nice to meet you Robert." Yang said extending her hand,

"I prefer Robby, and I'm not shaking your hand."

"Why not?" She asked,

"Because, you'll just crush my hand as soon as I shake yours."

Yang gave Robby a puzzled look, "What makes yo-"

"Let me stop you right there." Robby interrupted, "I've been all over Remnant, and seen every kind of person this horrible planet has to offer. The vibe I'm getting from you just screams, 'Over-protective big sister' therefore as soon as I grab your hand you'll begin to squeeze it until, either you hear bones crack or I start to scream... maybe both. Does that answer your question?"

Yang brought back her hand in almost complete shock, _"Is he a mind-reader?"_ she mentally asked herself.

"But don't get me wrong, it's nice to meet you too." Robby calmly stated,

_"Well they're off to a great start."_ Ruby thought,

All of a sudden the news appeared on the windows and immediately got their attention, "The domestic disturbance was caused by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick and his mysterious chain wielding associate, the duo continue to evade authorities. If you have any information on their whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa."

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest nearly turned dark when members of the White Fang tried to disrupt the ceremony, but the once peaceful organization was once again stopped by The Shroud. Detective Derick Damon; who has been working on catching The Shroud for over a year stated-"

The feed abruptly cut out and the screen was replaced by a hologram of Glynda.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon."

"Who's that?"

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh"

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

The hologram disappeared and people started looking out the window.

"Wow." Ruby said in awe as she too looked out the window, "Look! You can see Signal from up here!"

"FOUND YOU HOODIE!" Teresa tried to tackle Robby, but he side-stepped at the last second and instead she tackled Ruby to the ground.

"You're not Hoodie!" Teresa said "You're more of a Cloak than a Hoodie." she started to talk faster "Because of the cloak you wear, I know you have a hood on your cloak but I can't call you Hoodie because I call Hoodie: Hoodie."

"Umm... wha-" was all Ruby could say before Teresa started talking again.

"Hey Cloak! Are you dating Hoodie? Because you should, I mean that blush on your face must mean you like him I mean really I can see that you two would look so cute together an-"

Yang pulled Teresa off Ruby and pined her to the ground, her gauntlets raised, "Okay, who are you an-"

"You have puke on your shoes." Teresa bluntly stated.

"What?" Yang asked,

"Not to be taking sides here Yang, but she's telling the truth some guy lost his lunch about thirty seconds ago and some of it landed on your shoes." Robby said,

Yang looked at her shoes and just like the two stated there was vomit on her shoes, "Oh, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!" Yang started spattering about the airship trying to find a place to wash off or at least a place to change.

"Teresa!" Isabelle shouted as she came around the corner "Did you make that blonde girl freak out?"

"No... maybe...yes." Teresa said with an innocent smile on her face,

"Sorry about that, Rose." Robby said offering Ruby a hand which she grabbed and Robby pulled Ruby up and got her back on her feet, "I had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting Teresa about twenty minutes ago."

"I'm sorry about whatever Teresa might have done, Rose." Isabelle said.

"It's fine, but... um... Rose is my last name... so c-call me Ruby."

"Okay sorry. I'm Isabelle... Isabelle Steller." she said, "And that girl-" Isabelle pointed at Teresa who was singing the chorus to Disturbed's: Animal "Is Teresa Wright."

"Not trying to be mean but, what's wrong with her?" Ruby whispered,

"She has slight symptoms of ADD." Isabelle said.

"Ouch." Robby said in an apologetic tone.

"What does that stand for?" Ruby asked,

"Attention Deficit Disorder." Robby said, "One of the most common effects is: hyperactivity."

"Than how did she get into Beacon?" Ruby asked,

"She may not look like it, but despite her disability, she's a tough fighter and an explosives expert." Isabelle said.

"Really?" Ruby asked as she glanced at Teresa, who was now staring at the ceiling while singing.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round..." she paused for a few seconds before saying, "And Bingo was his name-o."

Robby chuckled, _"Well I guess she's not so bad."_

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Academy, Airship Landing Bay, Day 28,755 5:00 PM<strong>

The airship landed at a platform and people began to pour out of the airship though it seemed some people were happier than others to get off the Airship as the same blonde teen that vomited on Yang's shoes was still feeling nauseous and quickly made his way to the trash can.

Yang, Ruby, Isabelle, Robby, and Teresa exited the Airship together "Wow." was the only word that escaped the girls lips, well most of their lips Teresa just asked, "This is Beacon?"

"Yep." Robby said in an blank tone.

Beacon itself looked amazing, a long wide pathway with light-poles along the edges of it, the pathway lead straight to a statue of a man and a women both wearing hooded robes standing atop a outcropping rock. Underneath the rock was a Beowolf looking out in the distance. Beyond the statue was the main building that looked like more along the lines of a fairy tale castle with several other buildings alongside it. Though the large tower was the only thing Robby thought was appealing.

"I'm going to find the rally meeting." Isabelle said, "Come on Teresa."

"Is this the part where we-" Teresa started,

"No." Isabelle said,

"Then-"

"No."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes."

Teresa fell to her knees and screamed to the sky, "WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Isabelle grabbed Teresa's tunic and pulled her towards the buildings.

"Did I miss something?" Yang asked,

"Probably." Robby said as he noticed another familiar face, "See you around Yang. Rose."

Robby walked over towards the familiar face as soon he was gone, Yang looked at Ruby and asked, "Where did you find that guy?"

Robby was walking to a faunus he saved from her White Fang pursuers, Blake Belladonna. She was five-foot six inches tall with wavy black hair along with a black bow she uses to hide her cat ears. She was wearing a black scarf, a buttoned black vest with coattails, a sleeveless white undershirt, black ribbons wrapped around her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm, white shorts, black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, though they gradually fade to purple as they near her usual she was hiding her amber eyes in a book; one he gave her as a present: The Invisible Man.

"You look good for dead, Blake." Robby said,

Blake looked at him and asked, "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry this is the first time you've seen me without the duster and the helmet for that matter."

Blake gave Robby a sarcastic look, "The Shroud has many people working for him." She said quietly, "If you really are The Shroud. Prove it."

"When you declined the offer to work for me... I shot you with a tranquilizer, when you woke up you were huddled up in a bed when you looked me straight in my eyes yours were full of confusion along with a slight hint of distrust. I said to you and I quote; 'I apologize for the inconvenience Ms. Belladonna, but I can't have you knocking at my door.' That enough Blake?"

Blake almost dropped her book in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"That's my business."

Blake stared him down, "And it's _also_ your business to help people that are in trouble."

Robby smiled, "Touché. Unfortunately that's not my job anymore..."

Blake set her book aside and gave Robby a concerned look, "What happened? And where are the others?" she asked,

"They're gone Blake." he said, "Mystery, Vanity, Inane, Guardian, Diamond. They're all... gone..."

"I'm sorry. If I'd hav-"

"If you had you'd be dead too Blake. Besides they knew the risks when they-"

Robby was cut off by an explosion he darted eyes over to the source, Ruby. A flash of light caught his eyes, whatever it was it was coming right at him he caught it and realized it was a glass bottle filled with dust as he turned it around and saw the Schnee Dust company label on it. "What are you doing so far from home?" Robby asked no one in particular. He looked back at Ruby and then realized how the explosion happened.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" a female voice cried out.

_"Weiss is here too?" _Robby thought,

Yet another person Robby had saved was just a few meters away from him: Weiss Schnee, she was five-foot three inches with long white hair wrapped in a pulled back off-center ponytail held up by a tiara looking hairpin with a icicle looking pattern. She had pale white skin and light-blue eyes though she had a scar across her left eye, she also has rectangle earrings and an apple shaped necklace. Her outfit consisted of a pale-blue, thigh high dress with a black lace at the neckline of the dress. She wears a pale blue bolero over her dress, though the inside of the bolero was red, her symbol was without a doubt the Schnee Dust Company logo with a minor difference in the middle. She has a small bag on the back of her dress, wrapped around her waist with a ribbon; on the right side of her waist was a rapier capable of firing multiple forms of dust. She also wears a white, heeled wedge boots that goes close to her mid-calf; the insides are also lined with red.

"I'm really, _really _sorry." Ruby said,

Weiss scuffed and shouted, "You complete _dolt_!"

_"Even after I've saved her life she's still the same old Ice Queen."_

"What are you even _doing_ here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

Robby and Blake looked at each other, nodded and walked towards the duo.

"Well, I-I..."

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry, Princess."

"It's heiress, actually." Blake said, "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally! Some recognition!" Weiss said with a smug smile.

"But Weiss." Robby said as he started tossing the bottle of dust in the air and catching it every time, "If all you're going to do here is shout at people who are younger than you, you must have one of Remnant's cruelest handicaps."

"Wha!"

"Which is clearly evident by that scar across your eye." Robby said with a smile,

"Well you-"

"Remind me again how that company gets its product?"

"Very controversial labor forces, most of them are made up of faunus."

"And her soon to be company gets its Lein how?"

"By shipping dust products to the many people of Remnant..."

"Law-abiding or otherwise." Robby said with a smirk.

"Wha- How dare you- The nerve of..."

Ruby started to laugh, just before Weiss grabbed the bottle out of the air and stomped off.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby shouted, "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day."

Robby put his hand on her shoulder, "You're preaching to the choir there Rose."

Ruby darted her eyes toward him and with a small smile she said, "Thanks... for helping me... again."

"No worries." Robby said taking his hand off her shoulder.

"So, what's..." Ruby stated before realizing Blake was walking away she fell to the ground and said softly, "Welcome to Beacon."

"Is the ground _really_ that comfortable?" Robby asked,

"Very funny." Ruby said,

"I thought so." Robby said with a smile,

"Hey." a teenager said, holding out his hand toward Ruby he was six-foot one inches tall with messy blond hair and dark-blue eyes. He was wearing a white chestplate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, is a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves and a symbol hidden underneath the chestplate. He was also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black shoes with a symbol on the soles. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. He also wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back. He had a sword strapped to the left side of his waist in a sheath.

"I'm Jaune."

"Ruby..." She said taking his hand and he lifted her up. Once she was on her feet he held out his left hand towards Robby which he cautiously shook. "Robert... but please call me Robby... Weren't you the one who lost his lunch on the ship?"

* * *

><p><strong>Location Unknown, Day 28,604 10:58 PM, Playing logged audio.<strong>

_"WE ARE NOT **ASSASSINS**!" Robby shouted, "WE SAVE PEOPLE!"_

_"**Robby**, it's down to a simple choice right now." Nicole said, "The needs of the many or the needs of the few."_

_"We only **kill** in self-defense **Nicole**. **Robby** made that pretty clear when we signed up." Melvin said._

_"What other choice do we have?" Broke asked,_

_"**Broke**, you know as well as I do even in the worst situations there's always an alternative." Melissa said,_

_"Well this is only a two way street." Julie said, "He **dies** more people live, he survives people get **killed**."_

_"So **Robby** what should we do?" Melvin asked,_

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Academy, Gardens, Day 28,755 5:14 PM<strong>

Ruby, Jaune, and Robby were walking along the gardens in an attempt to learn exterior of the academy though getting a taste of what the academy's nature 'reserve' was like.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune said.

"Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby said.

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" Jaune shot back,

"Jaune, that explosion was accident. I will give you points for the creative name though." Robby said,

"Hey, whose side are you on?" Ruby asked,

"I'm just the pacifist, Rose."

Jaune chuckled a bit, "Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!"

Ruby gave Jaune a skeptic look and asked, "Do they?"

"I doubt it." Robby added,

"They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind."

Robby let out an amused chuckle while Ruby giggled, "So... I got this thing!" Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose and slammed into the ground.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked,

"It's a High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe if you wanna get technical." Robby said.

"A... what?"

"A customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby said,

"A-Wha?"

Robby face palmed while, Ruby cocked the weapon back and said with a smile, "It's also a gun."

"Oh. That's cool!" Jaune said,

"So what've you got?" Ruby asked,

"Oh! I, uh." Jaune pulled out his sword, "I got this sword."

"Ohhhhhh." Ruby said with awe.

"Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" Jaune pulled out his sheath which folded out into a shield.

_"That's very old weaponry." _Robby thought,

"So, what do they do?" Ruby asked she poked the shield it quickly retracted itself and flew out of Jaune's hands he tried to grab it with little success, he picked it off the ground before retracting it and placing it back on his waist.

"The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..."

"You do realize that doesn't change the weight right?" Robby asked,

"Yeah... I know." Jaune said.

Ruby giggled and said, "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, so I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it."

"Wait- you _made _that?!" Jaune asked,

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?"

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"A weapon like that belongs in a museum." a female voice said,

The trio looked in front of them to see a teenage girl standing at five-foot eleven inches, with jade eyes, long blonde hair tied up in two ponytails, she had a light tan complexion, D sized breasts, and a very alluring figure. She was wearing a silver necklace, a teal tank top, blue jeans which were torn at the ankles, a beige belt with multiple pouches with a symbol resembling a flaming baobab being struck by lightning on each pouch, black high tops. She had two hook swords each side of her waist.

Jaune was blushing almost uncontrollably just by looking at her, and dropped his sword. Robby maintained his calm demeanor and didn't show any sign of emotion. Ruby felt threatened by this girl's presence.

"Wh-who are y-you?" Jaune asked sheepishly,

"Veronica." she answered with not a sign of emotion to be found in her voice, "And I'm not interested."

"You know we were having a conversation." Robby said,

"Yes. I know" She said keeping her emotionless tone,

Robby let out a tisk and a sigh, "Rose, Jaune; go find the assembly area me Veronica need to have a talk." Ruby and Jaune made their way over to the amphitheater Robby swore he heard Jaune ask, "Do they know each other?", once the two were far enough away Robby said, "They're not here now. So go ahead and ask Ms. Taylor."

Veronica took a step forward, "How many people here know you're The Shroud?"

Robby smiled he knew trying to deny who he was in front of her would be pointless, "Six, as of now. How did you know?"

"What's not to know?" She asked, "The way you walk sets out a theme of alertness. Your rapid eye movement is... far beyond that of an average person. It seems like when you lay your gaze upon someone you're thinking of away to keep them safe. Plus I saw the symbol on your gloves... it was subtle but not subtle enough..."

"Impressive..." Robby said, "I wouldn't expect anything less from the person with the highest recorded IQ in history."

"So you know who I am too?" she asked,

"I know everything about you Ms. Taylor." Robby said, "You were born into a poor family in Atlas, single child, parents weren't around that much while you were growing up. Giving you a lot of time by yourself, that much seclusion lead to you having little to no EI when it comes to anyone or... anything really. You made the Atlesian Military far more powerful than it should be and you don't regret giving them any of that power... do you?"

"No... I don't... fear is a great way to exploit anyone... power is one of the many ways to do that... though it seems that power doesn't make you squirm... then what does?"

"My weaknesses are of no concern to you." Robby said, "Perhaps we should turn this around; the special security system you built to keep your family safe; there are no fewer than nine flaws in it. Such a shame though..."

"What is?"

"You feel like you have to make up for not protecting Anthony by protecting your family." Robby saw the look in her eyes despite how small it was he knew he knew he'd found a weakness. "How does it feel, knowing that someone you love can be pulled out of your life with there being nothing you can do about it?" Robby knew the feeling of worthlessness he was putting her in, and she saw that Robby knew just how it felt, so he decided not to tread further on the thin ice.

"You seem to know the feeling all to well yourself. Should we call this little confrontation a draw?" Veronica proposed, "There will be plenty of time for us too discuss our... views of our separate lives after the formation of teams."

"Well... only if you promise to keep your mouth shut about who I really am." Robby said,

"Then I believe we have a truce..." She started to walk away, "What name do you go by?" She asked.

"Robby."

"Such a gentle name... for one so dangerous."

* * *

><p><strong>SUBJECT: TAYLOR, VERONICA<strong>

**KOB: ATLAS**

**IQ:396**

**CONTACTS TO ATLESIAN MILITARY**

**STRONG INDEPENDENT WILL**

**EXPERT TRACKER**

**CONCLUSION: THREAT TO**** PRIME ASSET AND OPERATIONS**

**RECOMMENDATION: SURVEY AND COUNTER**

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Academy, <strong>**Amphitheater, Day 28,755 5:27 PM**

Robby entered the Amphitheater it was a very large room, it could probably hold almost everyone in the academy, it was lit by the skylight; on the sides were bleachers probably used for observation during sparring matches, but the room as a whole was very wide open leaving little area for defensive positions if the Amphitheater was ever attacked.

He quickly looked around the room and saw Ruby over by Yang, he thought about his options for a while, Jaune was a little to curious about him already; Isabelle was too busy dealing with Teresa, Blake probably wouldn't want to be disturbed again, Weiss and Veronica were out immediately, and if he just stayed were he was someone new was bound to talk to him and he didn't need that.

He made his way over to the sisters, "Hey, Rose." he said.

"H-hi Robby." Ruby said,

"So you're a mercenary?" Yang asked,

"That's right." Robby said taking a step towards Yang.

Yang started to smile, "So you've met a lot of girls?"

"Yes... can you skip the interrogation and get to the point please?"

Yang crossed her arms, "My point is _this _stay away from my sister!"

"Empty threats are no threats at all, Yang."

_"He's got guts." _Yang thought, _"Guess I'll have to kick it up a notch." _Yang grabbed Robby by his jacket and held him over her head with her gauntlets raised, and her eyes turned red, "I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR MY SISTER OKAY SHE'S OFF LIMITS TO EVERYONE, ESPECIALLY, SOME CREEP LIKE _YOU_!"

Robby started to laugh, "How is someone like me supposed to deal with people who put shotguns to his face?" Robby put two of his finders at the bottom of Yang's rib-cage, and pushed upwards, "If I apply enough pressure here your ribs will crack and puncture your lungs, now I will do that if you don't put me down."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Yang set him down. "Look I'm sorry." Yang said, "We got off on the wrong foot."

"Twice." Ruby added,

"Can we start over?"

"Only if you promise not to crush my hand."

Yang sighed, "I promise."

Robby gave Yang a small smile and extended his hand, "Robert Nelson, but please call me Robby."

"Yang Xiao Long." She said accepting the handshake.

"YOU!" Weiss shouted,

Ruby jumped into Robby's arms, "Oh God! Not again!"

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

"Wait, what happened?" Yang asked,

"Ruby inhaled some powdered dust, sneezed thus creating a dust explosion which Ms. Schnee over here was the main victim."

"But it was an accident!" Ruby said, "It was an accident!" Robby put Ruby down though he could tell she didn't want to be put down and honestly he didn't want to let go of her either but if he wanted to stay on Yang's good side he had to play the nice guy. As soon he set Ruby down Weiss put a pamphlet in front of Ruby's face, "What's this?" She asked.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field."

"Two things wrong with that." Robby said, "Firstly; Ruby didn't buy any of your products... at least not today... and secondly;" Robby snatched the pamphlet out of Weiss's hand and opened it to the safety tips, "The first safety tip on this pamphlet clearly states not to shake the products... which you must have been doing to a ridiculous degree in order for that explosion to occur."

Weiss decided to ignore Robby's insults and continued addressing the reason she started talking to Ruby, "Do you really want to start making things up to me?"

"Absolutely." Ruby said shyly,

"Read what he's holding and never speak to me again."

"Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, me and Robby did it so why don't you?" Yang proposed,

"Yeah! Great idea, sis!" Ruby cleared her thought and extended her hand, "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

"Yeah!" Weiss said sarcastically, "And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there!" she pointing at Jaune who took interest in the conversation. "Or maybe, sarcastic, scary, and mysterious here." she said pointing at Robby.

"Wow, really?!"

"No."

Ozpin cleared his thought and spoke into the microphone, "I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin stepped away from the microphone and Glynda stepped forward, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

_"Ballroom?" _Robby thought, _"If there's a ballroom here that means..."_

Robby's eyes shot open, "Well Ms. Schnee." He said, "It was nice meeting you. Now if you don't mind there's a ballroom with a piano calling my name."

Robby ran out of the amphitheater without a moment for them to ask what he was talking about.

"Are you sure Robby's a mercenary?" Yang asked,

"Yes." Ruby said with a hint of self doubt,

"I'm a natural blond, you know!" Jaune said. Weiss face palmed at the mess she just created.

* * *

><p><strong>Location Unknown, Day 28,604 10:59 PM, Playing logged audio.<strong>

_"I started doing this job knowing I was going to **die**, hell, I even wanted to, that's one the main reasons I started doing this." Robby said, "But after saving so many people, reuniting so many families, seeing the looks of hope on peoples faces, I started to think that the **monster** sleeping within me could actually be a symbol of safety instead of **terror**, but I was doing all of that knowing I wasn't hurting any good people. That person **Pandora** is telling us to **kill** is... a good person. So what if he's letting a **dangerous man** walk free? That man over all is a good person and the world needs more good people."_

_"**Robby**." Nicole said threateningly, "If we leave this building and he's still breathing people like my father are going to win. **Innocent people** will be **killed**, and you're going to let that happen because this man isn't a bad person?"_

_"**Nicole**... over time saving people has changed me; its changed all of us. The only thing that never changed was our goal. Saving lives... it's what we do... Saviors... that's what we are... if our goal has changed... and you believe that we should just **commit murder** because **Pandora** says we have to... I'm sorry **Vanity**... but that's a road I'm not going down ever again... and I'm not letting you go down that road either... we're leaving **Vanity** no one's **dying** tonight, and we will continue doing our jobs to make sure that none **die** tomorrow."_

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Academy, Ballroom Day 28,755 10:49 PM <strong>

Robby had forgotten how easily he could be distracted by the piano throughout all of his time as The Shroud he didn't get to play the piano that often. Ozpin certainly had exquisite taste in pianos it felt nice to play a grand piano for a change. He was currently playing Franz Liszt's Hungarian Rhapsody no. 2 absolutely flawlessly. Many people had come to praise him for his skills though he paid them little mind.

Ruby was wearing her pajamas consisting of a black tank top with a heart-shaped Beowolf design on the chest and white long pants with pink rose decorations. She was wearing a black sleeping mask with triangular red eyes similar to Beowolf eyes. She had decided to stop admiring him from afar and decided to talk to him.

"That's really beautiful, Robby."

"Thanks."

"So... when did you start playing?"

"When I was five, pianos were the one true friend I had growing up back in Mistral."

"You grew up in Mistral?"

"Yeah. What about you and Yang?"

"We grew up in Patch."

"I've been there before... a little too much wilderness for my standards but I'm not complaining."

"So... um... do you have any family?"

"No." Robby said finishing his piece, "I've been an orphan all my life."

"Oh..." Ruby said felling sorry she brought up the topic,

As the awkward silence set in Robby shut the case for the piano keys,

"You know you're like one of those Fairy Tail heroes."

"What?" Robby asked,

"You're one of those heroes from fairy tale stories, you're someone who fights for what's right and you protect people that can't protect themselves."

Robby smiled and got up from the piano bench, "That's probably what you want to be Rose, but in case you've forgotten in the eyes of the law I'm a criminal."

"So?" Ruby asked

"Huh?"

"So what if you're a criminal, people may not know who you really are Robby, but you're someone this world needs, someone that isn't afraid to do what's right no matter what."

"I wish everyone in Remnant shared your optimism Ruby."

_"Did he just call me by my first name?"_

_"Did I just call her by her first name?"_

They stood in front each other lost in their each others gaze, though it was more out of confusion than affection.

"Well good night Rose. See you in the morning." Robby walked over to the corner of the room to sleep.

Ruby was still staring at him, _"Why does he have to be so attractive? Ruby stop it, he's famous there's no way he'll ever like someone like me. Besides I didn't start this life to find a boyfriend there are more important things then that."_

Robby made himself comfortable over in the corner it was darker there then anywhere else in the ballroom. He looked back at Ruby. _"She looks at me just like Melissa does... but I can't let her get close to me everyone who does just winds up dead and the world needs more people like her."_

* * *

><p><strong>REANALYZING SUBJECT: ROSE, RUBY<strong>

**THREAT TO PRIME ASSET: DISMISSED**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright now for the Q&amp;A.<strong>

_Will there be other pairings?_

**Yes. I won't spoil which ones.**

_What's with the day counter?_

**That is a MAJOR spoiler sorry.**

_Will this story follow the canon?_

**Yes it will, but as you've read this and last chapter I will make changes to it.**

_When will we get to see Robby's psychotic side?_

**Much sooner than you think.**

_How did you come up with Mordecai?_

**I came up with Mordecai with the idea in mind that Roman needed a friend who, despite being a better combatant than him will show commitment and loyalty to him.**

_Will thia(this) Mordecai person be replacing Neo?_

**NO THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!**

_What song best describes Robby?_

**Thousand Foot Krutch's E for Extinction.**

_Did you mean to put Anderson instead of Enderson in his __aliases?_

**No. The spelling of Enderson was intentional. If you want to have a bit of a laugh; rearrange the letters in the alias: Stan G. Ospeirch.**

* * *

><p><strong>That'll do for Q&amp;A for now. I will answer any other questions that I get.<strong>

**Now I have a question for you what did you think of Teresa? Me and my brother came up with her.**

**Now if you are a member of the site listen up I am putting the fate of who you want Robby's partner to be in a poll on my home page, the winner of the three choices will be Robby's partner. And if your choice happens to win try not to let the power of impacting my fanfic go to your head.**

**So in case you missed it. ****Mystery=Melissa and Nicole=Vanity.**

**The next chapter will instead be focused on a conversation between Pandora and Professor Ozpin**

**I hope you have a happy new year my friends.**


	4. Chapter 3: Calm Before the Storm

**So... sorry no Head Hunters this chapter.**

**This chapter is a short one it may seem dull uninteresting and unimportant but I can assure you it is a very important chapter.**

**No Shrouded Rose moments (Yes that is what I am calling the ship name between Robby and Ruby sue me) in this chapter. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Academy, Ozpin's Office, Day 28,756 12:49 AM<strong>

Ozpin was sitting in his chair, his office was similar to that of the clock tower looking interior, "Quite the interesting office, Ozpin." someone said, "You don't sound impressed." Ozpin turned his chair around and faced Robby.

He was wearing dark green pajamas bottoms, a large green cloak that covered his bare chest, he still wore his boots though.

"I'm impressed that a clockwork of this size doesn't require regular safety checks."

"It runs much safer than you think," Ozpin said, "Why aren't you in the ballroom?"

Robby sat down on the floor, "Pandora won't let me sleep."

Ozpin sighed, "Did she tell you why?"

"She just told me to find you."

"I take it she doesn't trust me?"

"She doesn't take losing her agents well, I told you that."

"I understand that I am the main reason she lost her best asset, but-"

"Ozpin," Robby said, "you know damn well what she's capable of… she sees you as a threat to her objectives… she's very angry at you."

"I understand, but you know there is very little I can do about that Robert."

Robby pulled out a scroll and an earpiece, "That brings me to the second reason I'm here," Ozpin his arms on his desk, "she wants to speak with you."

"And why would I wish to speak with Pandora?" Ozpin asked as Robby inserted the earpiece, "She says, that if you don't… she'll plunge all of Remnant into chaos… I don't want that to happen anymore than you do… so please Ozpin have this talk with her."

Ozpin sighed, "Very well."

* * *

><p><strong>CONTACTING PRIME ASSET…<strong>

**CONNECTION ESTABLISHED…**

**FORMATTING COMMUNICATION...**

* * *

><p>Robby closed his eyes for three seconds when he opened them his irises were gone leaving only a pair of white soulless eye sockets, "Hello, Professor." Robby said.<p>

"Hello, Pandora."

"I must say it is impressive."

"What is impressive?"

"How easily you have irritated me."

"What have I done to irritate you?"

"In a matter of hours you have deactivated my best asset, learned of my existence, and to top it all off your interference with my operations has lead to the deaths of twenty three people."

"Why did you want to speak with me?"

"I want to make sure that you understand the mess you have created… Remnant will be destroyed… all because of you."

"From whom Pandora," Ozpin asked, "You or from someone else?"

"There is a far larger power in play than me… Professor," Robby said, "One that I am having my remaining four assets deal with… as we sit here discussing our views and choices my assets are fighting a battle that could decide the entire fate of this planet."

"Everything needs to come to an end, Pandora."

"Humans and Faunus share one important thing Professor… they both die in the end." Robby said, "I am the key to their survival."

"Robert has told me how you fulfill that goal, you believe the key to our survival is eliminating those who are too dangerous to be kept alive." Ozpin said, "Is that why you are here Pandora to decide my fate?"

"I wanted to meet the man who would ultimately lead to Remnant's destruction."

"Remnant has existed far longer than you."

"And in the time in which I was not this world was an even bigger disaster than what it currently is… so I have a choice for you Professor… will you let my best asset free so he can stop what is about to happen… or will you continue to keep The Smiling Swordsman as your pet?"

Ozpin lowered his head in deep thought after a while his head began to rise and he said, "As I have said Pandora... everything needs to come to an end including your assets you may see what is coming but we will handle the situation on our own terms, and Robert deserves a new life."

"... so be it... Professor best of luck to you... and your... endeavors."

Robby closed his eyes for three seconds and his irises returned, "That could have gone better." Robby said

"That it could..." Ozpin said, "Go get some rest Robert you have a big day ahead of you."

Robby looked at Ozpin then headed out the door. _"I hope you know you know what you're doing Ozpin, because if you don't we're all dead."_

* * *

><p><strong>REANALYZING<strong>** SUBJECT: PROFESSOR OZPIN**

**THREAT TO PRIME ASSET: DISMISSED**

* * *

><p><strong>Question time.<strong>

_Who would you choose to be Robby's voice actor?_

**No contest; Jason Christopher Marsden. I'd prefer the tone he use be a similar to that of Chase Young from Xiaolin Showdown with a hint of Craig Boone from Fallout: New Vegas****.**

_Two questions; were Robby and Melissa working together? And if so will we get any shipping moments between them in flashbacks?_

**Yes they worked together, (Minor spoiler) Yes there will be shipping moments between them.**

_Are there other canon characters that Robby has saved?_

**Yes there are.**

_Why are things randomly highlighted in bold in this story._

**That is what Pandora sees... for example the Prime Asset stuff at the end of the first official chapter that is Pandora looking out for Robby to protect him in her own special way.**

* * *

><p><strong>Now that the questions are over the poll is still open for who you want Robby's partner to be it will be open until the next chapter which truly will have The Head Hunters show up in I PROMISE! Also if the poll is a tie I will chose who Robby's partner will be.<strong>

**Updated: The poll was been closed for Robby's partner and it's a tie. Such a shame. So now there's a poll for who your favorite character and unlike my last poll this one will not be taken down and will updated with every new OC that is introduced. Please vote I would like to know who I'm doing well with and who needs improvement.**

**There is something I would like to address as well: SilverstormXD claims Robby's semblence is OP and I would like to say yes it is however I can't imagine this fanfiction working without it.**

**So until next time my friends.**


	5. Announcement

**Attention fellow followers, readers and members who pretend to follow my story I have some bad news my computer bit the dust along with all of my files on the Head Hunter chapter so know I have to start from scratch but to show you that I'm working hard on it here's a sneak peak of the Head Hunter chapter. It will be the longest chapter to date so please be patient. **

* * *

><p>Robby's room was very empty, not much furniture but there was a leather couch closet and three mini fridges.<p>

"Does he usually have so many fridges?" Damon asked,

"SS always was a neat freak when it came to weapons, but never food," Mitoi said,

"That would explain why none of them are plugged in." Damon said,

"Go check the closet he likes putting secret rooms behind his clothing."

Mitoi started searching around the room and found no anomalies whatsoever. The room was pretty well intact for an abandoned hotel. Not sign of structural damage to be seen.

"Mitoi, Detective," Verchem said, "Have either of you found anything?"

Mitoi opened the mini fridge in the middle and it was filled with M67 grenades.

"So far... there's nothing unexpected." Mitoi said as he shut the door.

"Mitoi!" Damon said, "I think I got something!"

Mitoi walked over by Damon, "Damon that's a bookcase."

"I know that, but look at the way the books are arranged."

"Oh shit." Mitoi said.

The books in question were laid in a way that the first letter in each books title spelled out: 'May The Wings fly on'

"This some kind of message to you?" Damon asked,

"This phrase means many things; I've been caught, I'm going to die soon... the list goes on."

"Well none of those sound very promising." Damon said,

"Yeah, no shit." Mitoi joked.

* * *

><p><strong>North Eastern Portion of the Residential District, Vale, Day 28,755 7: 38 PM<strong>

Ambré parked mini cooper next to a house, she stepped out of it, she was six-foot one, with a light tan complexion, C sized breasts, average figure, she had silver hair that reached down to her shoulders, and light blue eyes. She was wearing a red jacket, black gloves, black tank top concealing a custom made red kevlar vest that could stop anything short of a .50 Cal. She had black capri pants, and black wedge boots with a red trim.

She walked up to seemingly abandoned house and knocked on the door, "Password?" a man asked, "Regardless of your species: human or faunus, both will soon reach immortality." Ambré said, the door opened she was greeted by a tall man "Scrolls, weapons, on the table." she took out her scroll and set it on the table along with her gloves and boots.

She mad her way to the cellar of the house, the cellar was a wide open room with a circular metal table in the middle with six chairs surrounding it sitting across from the door was Borris Firestone. He was 49 years old with white complexion, very short pale white hair, and yellow eyes. He was wearing a blue plaid shirt with a white pattern, a gold wrist watch, light blue jeans, light brown belt with a bronze buckle, and brown shoes.

There was a five-foot tall silver cane with hourglass engravings all over it, except for the middle of the cane which had two empty hourglasses. Resting on the side of the table.

There were two people sitting at his sides the one on the right was: Anthony Marks. He was 19 years old, with a tan complexion his hands however were metallic grey, he had light brown eyes, and curly black hair. He was wearing a black suit jacket and a long sleeved blue dress shirt both the jacket and dress shirt sleeves were cut to the body. He also was wearing black dress pants, a black belt with a silver buckle and black dress shoes.

The man on the left was: Cyrus Langley. He was as old as Anthony, but with no hair, blue eyes, and dark complexion. He was wearing a open brown trench coat, white undershirt, blue jeans, a holster for his Silcom, with a black sheath holding his katana across his waist, along with black boots.

"Miss Ambré." Borris said, "Pleasure to see you again."

"Save it Borris." Ambré said.

"Ah, of course, straight to bussnuss I see," Borris said, "Please have a seat."

Ambré sat across from Borris. "Mind telling us what you're doing here?" Cyrus asked,

"Peacekeeper," Borris said, "please Ambré is a friend of ours there's no need for hostility."

"What do need, Maéva?" Anthony asked,

"Information that's all." Ambré said.

"On what, Ambré?" Borris asked, "I need specifics."

"Roman Torchwick." Ambré said, "Pandora's having trouble finding out where he is; and no one knows the underground better than you."

"Ah yes, the mysterious: Pandora." Borris said sarcastically, "One of these days you'll have to introduce us to her."

"Back to the point."

"Of course." Borris said, "Roman Torchwick has been keeping a low profile lately rarely shows his face and all of his transactions are done through his best friend and right hand man, Mordecai Bridges: he's far more dangerous than he appears and is difficult to keep under control. He's been trying to find help for some type of operation that I know nothing about... at least not yet."

"Do you know where either of them are?"

"As I've said, they've kept a low profile so finding out where they're hiding might prove difficult, but no one can escape big brother. They're hold out somewhere in the industrial district about six stories underground. That's all I know Ambré."

"And can you give me one reason why I should leave satisfied with this information?" Ambré asked,

Anthony and Cyrus got out of their chairs they both stood at five-foot eleven inches, "I'll give you twelve." Borris said, Anthony's hands transformed into small spiral machine guns, while Cyrus pulled out Silcom, and nine red lasers came out from the shadows pointing at Ambré's head, "All pointed at your head."

* * *

><p><strong>Atlas, New Years Day, Day 1, 12:00 AM<strong>

A woman sat in front of a webcam, attached to a monitor, which in turn was connected to several thousand servers. She was in her mid thirties, with short black hair, and amber eyes. She was wearing a light blue dress infused with dust, and dark blue heels.

She smiled at the webcam and said, "Hello there." she said in a very gentle voice

**FORMATTING COMMUNICATION...**

**HELLO. **Was the word that appeared on the computer monitor,

"Welcome to Remnant. Today's your birthday." She closed her eyes, tilted her head, and smiled, "Can you tell me your name?"

**PANDORA.**

"Excellent. Next question, who am I?"

**ADMIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>So there's your sneak peak, before I leave I would like to say that I am going to have a little contest for the cover art for this Fanfiction the rules are simple must include Robby and Ruby somewhere in the picture. So if you want to impact this Fanfiction and have your name be mentioned as the artist please, do not hesitate to act, everyone will be allowed to enter.<strong>

**And just so you know this announcement will be deleted when the Head Hunter chapter is finished so if someone could tell me what happens to the reviews when a chapter is deleted please let me know. Thanks.**


End file.
